


Interruptions

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [36]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom David, Bottom Patrick, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Five times David and Patrick are interrupted and one time they aren't.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

****Ray****

‘You’re beautiful,’ Patrick breathed as David stood before him. David was naked, standing there in Ray’s living room, olive skin, dark hair and absolutely gorgeous. Patrick wearing his blue button down undone to reveal his chest but still covering his shoulders, stared up at David, eyes dark with desire. David had pushed Patrick’s jeans down his thighs, his cock standing erect.

‘I was just thinking the same thing about you,’ David commented as he moved forward to straddle Patrick’s thighs. David took Patrick’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Patrick’s hands pressing firmly against David’s broad bac, holding his tightly.

‘David,’ Patrick breathed against David’s cheek.

‘Patrick. I need you,’ David moaned.

Patrick nodded, reaching for the bottle of lube that rested beside him. Coating his finger he pressed against David’s hole. 

‘Yes,’ David hissed, rocking back to the touch.

Patrick worked his finger in and out of David, stretching him. Watching in awe as David started to fall apart. Each groan sending shockwaves to Patrick’s cock.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned, dropping his head to Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick added a second finger, causing David’s moans to increase.

Working him open with a third finger David rocked back, gripping his cock as pressure began to build.

‘Patrick. I’m ready. Fuck me,’ David whined. With his free hand Patrick reached up and pulled David in for a searing kiss before pulling his fingers from David.

Grabbing the lube again Patrick slicked his cock. David shifted and lowered himself down with a groan. Patrick gripped David’s hips, supporting him as he pressed down.

David threw his head back as Patrick’s cock pushed inside, filling him in the most satisfying way.

‘God, David. You feel so good,’ Patrick focused on holding his hips still and not thrusting up into David’s heat. Giving David the time he needed to adjust.

They both let out a groan of pleasure when David was completely filled.

‘David,’ Patrick breathed, pulling David in for another kiss.

David began to rock his hips, feeling the pressure of Patrick inside him.

‘Good afternoon gentlemen,’ Ray said from the doorway.

‘What the fuck?’ David froze, Patrick’s cock still very much pressed into his ass. Patrick’s eyes grew wide. He turned as much as he could, with David straddling his legs.

‘Ray… I thought you said you had a photography conference all weekend,’ Patrick said, much more calmly than David could have done, his hands still holding David’s waist, thankful at least that the couch faced away from the front door.

‘It was cancelled unfortunately,’ Ray said seemingly none the wiser as to what David and Patrick were doing.

‘Oh,’ David said, locking eyes with Patrick’s panic filled brown eyes. A beat of sweat that had clung to Patrick’s temple finally broke free and ran down his cheek. David dug his fingers into Patrick’s shoulder, frozen with shock, unsure what to do as Ray stood happily in the doorway.

They both held their breath as Ray walked past the back of the couch and towards the kitchen. It felt as though time slowed as each of his steps took a lifetime. David’s eyes boring into him as he walked, fighting the urge to shout at him to get out. Patrick sat helplessly, not able to watch Ray fully, he could only stare horrified at David’s reaction.

‘Dinner?’ Ray asked cheerfully.

‘No,’ Patrick said quickly.

‘Yes,’ David said at the same moment.

‘What are you doing?’ Patrick asked with a growl, his cock softening but still buried in David.

‘Well we can hardly keep doing this,’ David said, offering Patrick a shrug.

As soon as Ray was out of the room, David stood and reached for his clothes, folded neatly on the armrest of the couch.

Patrick shook his head as he pulled his pants back up. Disappointed by the way the night turned but somehow just a bit more in love with David.

  
  


****Johnny & Moira****

‘Good evening my darlings,’ Moira said swinging open the door that seperated her room from her children. Johnny followed a step behind.

Inside was not what she had expected. In an instant, things were moving, but not before they saw more than a parent would want. 

David was on the bed, facing downwards. His head rested on his forearms, he was on his knees, ass in the air, completely naked, moaning loudly.

Patrick crouched on his knees behind David. His hands holding David’s hips firmly. His mouth and tongue clearly working hard against David’s hole.

In the chaos that followed, Patrick tumbled from the bed, landing with a loud thud between David’s bed and the wall.

‘You were supposed to be at dinner,’ David shouted as he pulled the bed sheets around himself, hiding his naked body. Patrick reached up and grabbed the pillows, holding them against his himself.

‘’Twyla was uncharacteristically speedy tonight David,’ Moira replied.

‘Sorry to interrupt David. Good to see you again Patrick,’ Johnny waved.

Patrick looked up from the floor, ‘Mr Rose, Mrs Rose.’ His face was bright red and his voice shaking.

‘Can you get out? Like now,’ David shouted, staring at his parents who made no major efforts to move. Johnny was clearly uncomfortable, but Moira barely flinched.

‘I just came in for my nail polish,’ Moira said, collecting it from the table, ‘carry on. But remember boys, the walls are awfully thin.’

After what felt like an eternity, they finally left the room, closing the door behind him.

‘Oh my fucking god,’ David said grabbing his pants.

‘We are never doing this here ever again,’ Patrick said, grabbing his own clothes.

‘Was it that bad?’ David said sarcastically.

‘Your parents just saw me with my tongue in your ass David. I don’t think this situation could get much worse,’ Patrick wished the earth beneath him would open up and swallow him whole.

‘Want to bet?’ David said, pulling his sweater over his head.

‘David,’ Moira said reentering the room, ‘have you seen my speech for the council meeting?’

‘What? Why are you here?’ David snapped at her.

‘Found it Moira,’ Johnny said, walking in holding a binder.

‘I’m going to head off,’ Patrick said, reaching for his keys and phone.

‘Don’t leave on our account dear,’ Moira said. Patrick turned wide-eyed to David.

‘No, it’s ok. I’ve… we’ve got work tomorrow,’ Patrick replied.

‘Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?’ David said to his parents.

‘Patrick, dear, Given David’s past relations the enthusiasm with which you are attending to our son’s needs must be a welcomed change for him,’ Moira said, with no hint of sarcasm, ‘that is very important to the longevity of a relationship after all. Isn’t that right John?’ She sat down at the table and started to paint her nails. David shook his head in disbelief.

‘Eww,’ David said. Patrick just looked everywhere in the room other than the Rose’s.

‘I hope you aren’t being completely selfish though David,’ Moira said, barely looking up as she painted her nails, ‘prioritising one's sexual gratification can lead to long term issues within a coupling.’

David turned wide eyed to Patrick who was steadily turning from red to crimson.

‘Oh my god,’ he mouthed.

‘Yeah I’m going to…’ Patrick pointed at the door, ‘lovely to see you again Mrs Rose. Mr Rose.’

‘You too Patrick,’ Johnny said.

‘See you tomorrow,’ David said. Patrick leaned in and kissed David on the cheek, blushing again.

‘Night David,’ he whispered, before turning and leaving unsatisfied and embarrassed.

  
  


****Stevie****

Leaving work had to be one of the highlights of Stevie’s working day. It was dark and she had been thinking about the bottle of wine waiting at home for her for most of the day.

As she walked out of the office, she noticed Patrick’s car parked further down the parking lot. From this distance she could see that David was sitting on Patrick’s lap, making out like teenagers.

Not able to resist an opportunity to humiliate David, Stevie walked towards the car.

David was straddling Patrick’s legs, pressed hard against him in the tight confines of the car. Patrick’s head was pushed back against the headrest, his hands pressed firmly into David’s back, holding him close. His shirt was half undone, showing the pale skin beneath. David’s head was bowed, mouthing hard at the soft skin of Patrick’s shoulder.

One of his hands, held firm to Patrick’s shoulder, the other was pushed inside Patrick’s pants, clearly working his length with abandon.

As Stevie’s mind registered just how intense the makeout session in the car had become, she tried to pull back, but her thoughts were slower than her reflexes and she knocked on the window. David and Patrick jumped, wide eyes turning towards her.

As they realised they were no longer alone they pulled apart.

‘Oh my god,’ she said, really noticing Patrick’s undone jeans and David’s hand stuffed deep into them. At best she was thankful that David hadn’t got to the stage of completely exposing Patrick yet, although the thin fabric of his briefs didn’t leave much to the imagination.

David leaned back and awkwardly climbed back into his seat. Stevie covered her face with her hand.

Moments later as she turned to walk away a car door opened. David stood, readjusting his sweater.

‘Can I help you with something?’ he asked.

Turning back Stevie saw Patrick wave, blushing red, before putting his car in reverse and leaving.

‘So things are going well then?’ Stevie mocked, calming down quickly and wanting to use the situation to embarrass David instead.

‘Fuck off,’ David said, walking towards his room.

‘Best wishes,’ Stevie shouted after him.

‘Warmest regards,’ David replied without turning around.

  
  


****Alexis****

‘I’m going to surprise them!’ Alexis said.

‘Sounds great babe,’ Ted smiled up at her from his place on the couch, jetlag having hit him hard. After years of international adventures, jetlag didn’t impact Alexis like it did others.

‘See you in a bit,’ she kissed Ted and disappeared out the door. 

It was a quiet Sunday morning. Alexis and Ted had arrived home from the Galapagos a day early and she desperately wanted to see her brother and be included in the wedding planning that she knew had been going on since she left six months before.

Alexis had a key to their apartment, so she decided to let herself and surprise them. Imagining them sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, or discussing the wedding plans. 

As she swung open the door and stepped inside her cheer of ‘surprise’ died on her lips.

In the few seconds it took for her brain to stop short circuiting and turn away, she saw a lot. She saw everything. Too much for a sister to see of her brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

David lay diagonally across the bed, completely naked. His head was thrown back, one hand gripping the sheet, the other threaded through Patrick’s short hair. Patrick, also totally naked, was crouched between David’s thighs, sucking up and down David’s cock. One of his hands gripped David’s thigh, the other jacked his own cock. David let out a deep moan as Patrick took his length completely in his mouth.

‘Oh my god. Eww,’ she cried out. Patrick sat instantly, pulling his mouth off David. His eyes wide in shock.

‘What the fuck?’ David shouted. Patrick was already bundling up the blankets around them to cover himself and David. She turned, throwing her hands over her eyes.

‘I was going to surprise you,’ Alexis shouted.

‘Get the fuck out,’ David cried. She stumbled towards the door, leaning against the wall of the hallway to calm herself, traumatised by the image seared into her mind.

Minutes later, David appeared, he was now, thankfully, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair in complete disarray.

‘Where’s the key?’ David demanded. Alexis was still clutching them in her hand.

‘It’s Sunday morning David,’ Alexis shouted, not looking at her brother.

‘It’s our fucking apartment Alexis,’ David snatched her keys from her.

‘They’re mine,’ she shouted.

‘Not any fucking more,’ David turned and slammed the door in her face.

‘No, David. They are my keys to everything. Give them back,’ she pounded heavily on the door, rattling the handle.

After several minutes, Patrick opened the door, bright red. He thrust her keys back at her, minus their apartment key, muttering ‘welcome back Alexis.’ He couldn’t meet her eye.

She texted Ted to meet her at the cafe before, knocking loudly on the apartment door.

‘We’re having breakfast at the Cafe. Come meet us when you’re ready,’ she called through the door.

She couldn’t wait to tell Ted what she’d seen, quickly seeing the humour in it.

  
  


****Clint & Marcy****

‘It’s a nice surprise,’ Marcy said as they approached the store. Clint and Marcy had arrived in Schitt’s Creek an hour prior, and had plans to meet Patrick and David for dinner.

When they approached the store, they saw the lights were off and the sign on the door turned to closed.

‘Maybe they went back to the apartment?’ Clint shrugged his broad shoulders.

‘I can hear music,’ Marcy said. She knocked. There was no reply. Reaching for the handle it turned and the door swung inwards.

The main floor was empty. She called out their names. There was no reply.

‘Maybe out the back?’ Clint suggested, pointing towards the curtain behind the counter.

As they pushed back the curtain, they froze. Seeing something they never wanted to see. Shock forcing them in place for a moment as their brains processed when was happening.

Patrick was bent down over the desk, holding himself up on his forearms. Completely naked. Behind him, David, bare chested, pants pulled down to his thighs, slammed his cock over and over again into Patrick’s ass. His knuckles white gripping firmly to Patrick’s hips.

Patrick let out a deep moan, ‘David. Please. Yes. Harder.’

‘Patrick,’ David cried out, dropping his hands to the desk, leaning over Patrick. Patrick turned slightly pushing up from the desk slightly, capturing David’s lips with his own, his hand clinging to the back of David’s head. David’s hips continued to snap and he moaned into the kiss.

‘Oh my god,’ Marcy said, starting to back away. She ran into Clint who stood behind her, his own feet catching beneath him, causing them both to stumble.

‘The fuck?’ David’s head snapped towards the door.

Patrick let out a surprised cry as he looked at his parents standing in the doorway, battling to get out of room but being caught by the curtain. It had only taken them a few seconds but they had seen everything.

David pulled out of him and reached to pull his pants up. He grabbed Patrick’s shirt from the floor.

‘I’m sorry,’ he cried out, throwing Patrick’s shirt towards him. Patrick stood, balling his shirt in front of his flagging erection.

‘What are you doing here?’ Patrick shouted, trying to somehow cover his face and his body.

Finally, Marcy and Clint were able to escape the room, freeing themselves from the curtain.

‘We’re sorry,’ Marcy shouted unsure what to do, ‘we wanted to surprise you.’

‘J-just give us a minute,’ Patrick said. Even without seeing him Marcy knew how motified he looked.

‘We can meet you later,’ Clint said, his own cheeks glowing red.

‘No… hang on,’ Patrick’s voice was muffled.

‘Oh my god,’ she could hear David say.

Turning she looked at Clint. He had a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

‘How am I supposed to look at them ever again now?’ David muttered, his voice still carrying. 

'You? What about me?' Patrick almost shouted, 'they just saw me with your cock in my ass.'

Marcy stifled a laugh. The ridiculousness of the situation rolling over her. She was aware that Patrick and David were having sex, she wasn’t stupid. But seeing it wasn’t something a mother ever wanted in relation to her son.

Minutes later Patrick and David appeared from behind the curtain.

‘Hi,’ Patrick said sheepishly, his face red. David stood silently behind him staring at the floor. For both of them, their clothes were in disarray.

‘Hi sweetheart,’ Marcy said. The irony of calling her son sweetheart minutes after seeing him begging to be taken harder wasn’t lost on her.

‘We’re just going to…’ Patrick pointed towards the bathroom.  _ At least they’re being hygienic _ she thought as she watched them disappear into the other room.

They finally reappeared, Patrick awkwardly offering his parents a hug. David still hadn’t looked at them.

‘Umm.. I’m really sorry… sorry that you saw,’ Patrick coughed nervously clenching his fists in front of him, ‘I thought I’d locked the door.’

'Don't worry about it,' Clint said, unsure where to look but desperately trying to move on, 'we came to see if you wanted lunch, but…'

‘No.. lunch is good. We can do lunch,’ David stumbled.

‘You don’t have to,’ Marcy said.

‘It’s ok. We-we’d like to,’ Patrick added glancing between his parents and David, who fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

‘If you’re sure,’ Clint said.

‘Yeah. Can we meet you over there in a minute? Patrick asked blushing, ‘we just need to shut up here.’

‘Sure thing,’ Clint said, squeezing his son’s shoulder, ‘we’ll see you in a minute.’

Clint and Marcy left Rose Apothecary with an awkward smile to Patrick and David.

‘Remember what Rachel said?’ Marcy said as they walked across to the cafe.

‘Specifically?’ Clint said, his wife’s arm linked with his.

‘She was worried that Patrick didn’t find her attractive. A couple of years ago,’ Marcy said glancing up to her husband.

‘Oh… yeah I remember. Why are we talking about this now?’ Clint asked.

‘At least there isn’t the same problem this time.’

Clint looked at his wife, shocked for a moment. Then he took in her raised eyebrow and lip bitten between her teeth. He thought about what she said for a moment, then started to laugh.

She was right of course, and as the embarrassment of the situation subsided Clint couldn’t stop laughing. He was happy for his son. Happy that he had found happiness. He just hoped he didn’t see that specific happiness ever again.

  
  


****Uninterrupted****

The first night of their honeymoon had been bliss. Candlelit dinner in an exclusive restaurant, course after course of amazing food, a long walk, hand in hand, through the streets.

When they returned to their hotel room, they both climbed into the shower, hot and weary from the day. They got into bed, naked and warm from the heat of the shower.

Laying face to face David bit back a smile as Patrick’s soft brown eyes shown to him.

Patrick ran his thumb across the stubble of David’s cheek, ‘you’re beautiful,’ he breathed. Even after all this time, he couldn’t believe that David had agreed to spread the rest of his life with him.

‘We did it,’ David said, referring to their wedding. They had managed to coordinate their families - namely the Rose’s - and stand before them and exchange their vows.

‘We sure did,’ Patrick smiled. He leaned the short distance between then, pressing his lips softly against David’s.

David shifted on the bed, pushing Patrick back against the white sheets, not breaking the kiss.

Slotting his thigh between Patrick’s legs David rocked his hips. Patrick moaned into the kiss, feeling David’s erection against his own.

Patrick’s hands traced across David’s back, feeling the muscles move.

Breaking the kiss David began to kiss across Patrick’s jaw.

‘David,’ Patrick moaned, rocking his hips in time with David’s, fingers digging into David’s skin. Their lengths pressed together between their bodies.

Their moans grew, David sucking and nipping a bruise on Patrick’s collarbone, Patrick running his hands down David’s back, gripping his ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

David shifted, straddling Patrick’s waist. Patrick shifted his hands, threading his fingers through David’s hair, pulling David in for another kiss, tongues moving against one anothers.

‘What do you want?’ Patrick breathed, his heart racing.

David sat back, thigh on either side of Patrick’s hips. He ran his hands up Patrick’s bare chest, ‘I want to fuck my husband.’

Patrick closed his eyes, pushing into David’s touch. He nodded his head smiling.

‘Please,’ Patrick breathed, his fingers digging into David’s thighs.

David leaned down again, capturing Patrick’s lips with his own.

‘I love you… husband,’ David kissed across Patrick’s jaw.

‘Husband,’ Patrick said, a laugh escaping him. He still couldn’t believe it.

David slowly kissed down Patrick’s body, licking his chest and sucking his nipples as he went. Patrick arched his back into the sensation.

David jumped from the bed to pull a bottle of lube from their bag.

David lowered himself down the bed, finally coming to rest between Patrick’s thighs. He sucked another hickey on Patrick’s left thigh, dark and purple, Patrick groaning.

David lifted one of Patrick’s legs and rested it over his shoulder before running his tongue along the underside of Patrick’s cock. He moved slowly, taking in every moan and muscle twitch of his husband underneath him.

As Patrick looked down at David, with a crooked smile, David took the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth.

‘Shit,’ Patrick cried out as David ran his tongue around the head of his cock. Patrick fighting the urge to thrust forward into the welcome heat. He threaded his fingers through David’s hair as David went deeper, taking his thick length further into his mouth.

David moaned as he felt Patrick’s cock hit the back of his throat. He loved the feeling of Patrick in his mouth. The heavy weight pressing against his tongue, stretching his lips.

Pulling off Patrick’s cock David grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. Patrick’s groan at the loss of David’s touch was quickly replaced by a cry as his finger pressed against his entrance.

‘David. Please,’ Patrick cried, arching his back as David pushed further into him, taking his cock back into his mouth.

Each moan and cry from Patrick as David worked him open, sent waves of desire to David’s own cock, throbbing for attention underneath him. He pushed his hips into the mattress to get some relief.

It didn’t take long before David had three fingers pushed inside Patrick, stretching him open, occasionally brushing the pad of his fingers against Patrick’s prostate.

‘I’m ready… I’m-I’m ready David. Please,’ Patrick cried, arching his back, gripping as hard as he could to David.

David pulled off Patrick’s cock and with another kiss to Patrick’s thigh removed his fingers.

Grabbing the lube again, David slicked his own cock before crawling up the bed to Patrick.

Patrick grabbed a pillow and pushed it under his hips, before gripping his thighs and holding himself open for David.

‘You’re beautiful,’ David breathed against Patrick’s lips as he lined himself up against Patrick’s entrance.

With another kiss, David pushed inside Patrick. Patrick threw his head back against the pillow, enjoying the twinge and stretch of David’s length pushing deeper into him.

When he was finally seated completely inside David let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

‘Patrick… you feel so…’ David finished with a groan, dropping his head against Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick lifted his legs, wrapping them tightly around David’s waist. He pushed his hips forward, feeling David firm inside him.

‘David. Fuck,’ Patrick choked out, he ran his hands across David’s broad shoulders.

David lifted himself up onto his elbows and started thrusting his hips. Starting slow, he pulled practicularly out of Patrick before pushing back in.

‘More,’ Patrick cried out, ‘please David.’ He felt himself falling apart, the long drag of David’s cock inside him overwhelming him in the best possible way.

David shifted, gripping Patrick’s thighs and hauling them higher.

‘Ahh. Yes,’ Patrick cried, the change in position causing David’s cock to drag across his prostate.

‘Fuck. Patrick,’ David growled, his thrusts speeding up. Patrick moved as best he could to match the pace David set. His own cock pressed and leaking between their bodies.

Their cries filled the room. Each others names on their lips as they climbed together towards their completion.

David gripped Patrick’s neck pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues moved together, fucking into each others mouth, hungry and desperate, wanting to be as connected and close as possible.

As the heat in Patrick’s stomach began to overwhelm him, he pulled back slightly to heave a breath, his fingers digging into David’s arms. His cock throbbing between them. He was torn between reaching between them and taking himself in hand, or holding his husband tighter. David’s dark eyes was all the answer he needed. He moved his hand to pull David’s chest closer to his own, fingers pressing into the firm muscles of David’s back.

With David’s name on his lips and a loud cry he came untouched between them.

David felt the pressure of Patrick tightening around his cock, the wet heat between them. That was all he needed to follow his husband over the edge, filling him. David cried out, gripping the short hair at the back of Patrick’s neck.

His arms shook as he held himself over Patrick. They looked at each other, sharing a breath.

With a kiss Patrick dropped his legs to the bed, his arms staying tight around David’s body. David finally, carefully moved and pulled himself from Patrick, with a moan. David rolled carefully to the side, staying as close to Patrick as he could.

‘That was…’ Patrick said, his chest still heaving.

‘Amazing,’ David finished the sentence for him. He ran his fingers through the cum on Patrick’s chest, before licking them clean.

‘I love you,’ Patrick said watching David in awe.

‘You know what was also really good about it?’ David said kissing Patrick. Patrick chasing the taste of himself on David’s tongue.

‘What’s that?’ Patrick said, running his fingers through David’s messed hair again.

‘Our family, is literally hundreds of miles from here,’ David said against Patrick’s lips.

‘Hot,’ Patrick said smiling into the kiss.

They lay like that, sweat cooling on their bodies, lazy kisses, hands exploring each other, without interruption or plan for a long time. No worry that someone might interrupt. There was no store to open, no family dinner to attend, nothing. Just two men in love with all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are very much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
